Starscream the Predacon
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Starscream is a femme and Predaking is completely infatuated by her. She finds him quite attractive. Predaking makes a request to Megatron to have Starscream to be his mate and be turned into a Predacon. Megatron agrees to it. Now a Predacon dragon how will Starscream handle her new form and new life with her new mate?
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Starscream is a femme (And doesn't kill Cliffjumper). Starscream is friendly towards the Predacon. Megatron orders Shockwave to turn Starscream into a Predacon for hopes of breeding. Shockwave has the knowledge to do so and finds it logical and agrees._

Chapter 1

A creature walked through the ground bridge. It was a Predacon. Soon Starscream started to pet it. "You are handsome creature." she said.

Thrust another seeker had arrived he said he detected the power surge and came to investigate. Now has joined Megatron on earth.

The Predacon growled contently. Then the Predacon hunted down Wheeljack and failed. He returned from the freezing cold of the Arctic and was given affection by Starscream who petted him. "Why would the Autobots do that to a Handsome creature like you?" She asked him.

The Predacon was enjoying it.

Megatron had an idea. "Shockwave I would like to talk to you in private." Megatron said.

"What is it Megatron?" Shockwave asked.

"Do you have the ability to turn something into a Predacon?" Megatron asked.

"I do." Shockwave said.

"Well since Starscream has taken so kindly to the Predacon you will turn her into one so we can breed her with our male." Megatron said.

"That is logical I will do it but Starscream will lose everything about her past her memories and all she will be beast 100 percent Predacon like she was never a seeker to begin with. I will make her the same kind of Predacon as this one. That should help breeding run smoothly." Shockwave said.

"Understood." Megatron said. "So proceed and make Starscream into a Predacon." he added.

Shockwave took Starscream to his lab and knocked her out. He began the process. Soon all the things that made her a seeker disappeared. There on the ground of the chamber laid a female dragon Predacon.

She opened her optics and looked around like any other curious creature. She sniffed Shockwave. He gave her a cube of energon which she ate. He managed to get her to follow.

She was now sitting in a kennel inside of the nemesis. "She is so primal now." Megatron said.

She sniffed Megatron and let out pleasant growl. "She is all Predacon now. A female Predacon is call Predaconess." Shockwave said. "We have to wait and see how she and the male interact," Shockwave said. "Because they might get aggressive." he explained.

The male had returned with the bone. He gave it to Shockwave. "Release the female." Shockwave said.

The Predacon once known as Starscream was released. The male Predacon sniffed her she smelled like the seeker who was nice to him but she smell more Predacon like.

She began to smell him too. He got closer and she snarled at him it was warning.

He was attracted to her. He started to sing.

"What is he doing?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing is know about Predacon mating rituals if they have several partners or mate for life or their family life. This is observation research." Shockwave said.

"I figure it must be a mating call. He is saying I want to be your Predacon." Shockwave said.

She was listening. His song was beautiful. His persistence and the melody of his song finally moves her. She started to nuzzled and licked him.

The male started to nuzzle and lick her too.

"Looks like we'll have some new baby Predacons soon." Knockout said.

"Yes we just need to wait for the female to go into heat." Shockwave said.

Knockout heard what they did to Starscream he was shocked. But he was Megatron's orders and she did look happy so he decided to keep the whole thing a secret.

Soon the female Predacon got a little antsy and a bit edgy. Shockwave could see that she was in heat.

The male came up to her he could tell. Shockwave watched it with the cameras in the Kennel.

The male proceed to mate with the female. She was allowing it. They mated for at least two hours. Then they laid down together.

"Mating is a success." Shockwave told Megatron.

"Excellent. Now how many baby Predacons would we be expecting?" Megatron said.

"If it was successful it is unknown. No fossils of baby Predacons have been found. I bet our doctor Knockout can figure it out by examining her." Shockwave said.

Thrust was watching the two Predacons a couple days later. The beasts were not happy about it. The male was doing some research and the female. (once Starscream.) was watching him.

Once in the lab Thrust hit the male and was about to hit the female. The male transformed. "Strike her with that and I'll drive it through your spark!" he said.

Then female transformed. "If you hit him I'll rip you to shreds!" she said.

Shockwave could see that Predacons were protective of their mates. The female one Starscream explained waking up in a chamber and seeing a screen that showed something different and meeting the love of her life and the wounding of their pride. They saw they wouldn't be the only ones anymore.

The male took up the name Predaking. An the female who was once Starscream took up the name Star-queen.

Upon the destruction their kind they heard the truth from Ratchet. Star-queen treated Ratchet's wounds to thank him for being honest with them.

Predaking fought Megatron and Star-queen came to his aid in beast mode and she got wounded. Predaking held her close as they hung on to the haul of the ship. Upon arriving to Cybertron Predaking had taken to nursing Star-queen's shoulder wound.

Predaking heard of more Predacons from Bumblebee. He allowed them to take Star-queen for treatment. Ratchet said the wound wasn't that serious and that she will live. Ratchet discovered something during his examination Star-queen was pregnant. Many of the bots knew who Star-queen use to be.

Ratchet told Predaking the news. "My species will rise again." Predaking said.

He battled the four new Predacons who join him after he defeated them.

After Unicron's defeat the Autobots gave them a place to live. Predaking wanted to settle the scores. But Star-queen stopped him to remind him that peace cannot be ruined with spilling of energon.

"Think of the growth of our species." she said.

"Okay my love." he said.

Thrust was arrested.

Now the Predacons home on Cybertron was finally ready.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The Predacons now had a home on Cybertron. Predaking was the leader of the Predacons and they've grown in numbers. Shockwave mainly spent his time studying their behavior.

Predaking was out hunting with the other Predacons. He brought back their kill. Predaking took off a big chunk and brought it to Star-queen his mate. Star-queen was pregnant. Star-queen began to eat her share.

Ratchet and Knockout would examine her sometimes.

Star-queen normally stayed at the nest. She was going to have her baby Predacons soon.

Today was the day the baby Predacons were going to be born. Ratchet and Knockout were assisting just in case something went wrong. Shockwave was helping out as well.

The first Predaling born was a little girl. It had tiny little wings and it's optics were closed. It was squeaking. Ratchet cleaned up the little thing and placed it at the mother's side. Star-queen licked it and the Predaling began to nurse.

Later the rest of the Predalings were born the last one a little girl was white and had gentle blue linings on it's wings.

Shockwave picked up the Predaling to look at it. Star-queen growled. "Calm down I only wish for a closer look to observe." Shockwave said. "I need some samples of their scales or energon for study especially this one due to her unusual coloring." Shockwave said.

"I need samples as well so I can make sure they grow up healthy." Ratchet said.

Knockout agreed with Ratchet the Predalings couldn't have health problems.

"Okay but be careful when you do it!" Predaking said.

The others nodded in understanding. Shockwave took energon from the base of the tail that is the least painful and stressful. Ratchet did the same. They labeled all of them. So they knew whose energon they were looking at.

The predalings has finished nursing. Star-queen then licked them clean. Then she went to sleep curling her tail around her babies. Predaking stood guard of his new family.

The predalings optics were still closed their audios were closed too.

The little things were completely dependent on their parents.

Ratchet and Knockout came about a week later. "Okay come here you." Ratchet said picking up one of the predalings. He was just checking on the little one. "I can see they still haven't opened their optics." he said.

"We don't know how long they will be closed." Predaking said.

Star-queen stayed in beast mode most of the time to care for her predalings.

Shockwave came over to observe the predalings. "I see the optics are still closed. Once they open them I will know more about Predacon development that way I can study further about Predacons." Shockwave said.

The the white Predaling started squeaking it was at the very edge of the nest. Star-queen carefully picked up her baby and placed her safely next to her siblings.

After about two weeks time Shockwave returned. "I think they are about to open their optics." Shockwave said.

"They sure are cute." Bumblebee said.

"Yes they are opening their optics. Bumblebee stand right there." Star-queen said.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Predaking and I decided you would be the first thing our babies see." she said.

The little predalings opened there optics and looked right at Bumblebee. The vision was a little blurry at first and they saw the Autobot warrior. All the predalings but one had golden optics the white one had soft blue optics.

They were shocked at this the little predaling had shiny blue optics that were like little stars. Shockwave explained it was genetic mutation.

Star-queen nursed them again. The predalings were squeaking.

A few later they could see as well hear. They could walk too. But they were still a little a wobbly on their legs. Their babies all had names. There were eight of them. The oldest girl was name Firelight, the oldest male was Blazeheat, the other three males were Markshot, Killclaw, and Ripfang, two of the female were Smokewing and Sharpclaw, the youngest female the white one was named Stardust.

The young predalings still had much growing to do.

To be continued.


End file.
